


Case of Monsieur Valdemar

by Aurora_Mandeville



Series: The Masked Butler [2]
Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, POE Edgar Allan - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Detective, Gen, I'll just put it under Major Character Death, Mystery, as the majority of this series will be, detective of Hades, for now, for those that involve death, seeing as there's no warning for scary imagery, since the majority of these are murder mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Mandeville/pseuds/Aurora_Mandeville
Summary: Hades sends Nico and Erik to France to look into a strange hypothesis. But as they dig deeper, they uncover a more sinister plot than just the delay of death.





	1. A Matter of Urgency

Nico sighed as he sat back in his chair and tossed the pencil on the desk. Homework was so boring, and tests were particularly tedious. Why did Erik insist that he learn more despite the fact that Nico didn’t need it? Keeping up with his English, alright, but the rest of it? Totally unnecessary.   
“Are you done?” asked Erik as he peeked in. Nico swiftly picked up the pencil and went back to work on the problem.   
“No,” he grumbled.   
“Alright, remember, once you’ve finished this test, you’re done for the rest of the month.”   
Nico sighed, ‘Yeah, yeah, I know.”   
“Mm-hmm,” was all Erik said before leaving, closing the door behind him. Nico heaved a sigh as laid his head on the table.   
“Where’s Marley? I need a distraction.”   
“Perhaps a mystery is more to your liking?”   
Nico glanced up, startled at who was standing there, “D-Dad! What? When? Why?”  
Hades gave a slight chuckle as he pointed to the paper, “Finish your homework, I’ll let the Ghost of Christmas Present . . .”  
“Melchior,” Nico corrected him.  
Hades eyed him, “Ah, yes, Melchior, I’ll let him and Erik know I shall be joining you for dinner.”   
Nico’s eyes sparkled as they widened, “Really?”  
“Yes, unfortunately this is a business visit.” He glanced Nico’s face, “But I might be able to squeeze in some personal time as well.”   
Nico beamed, “Thanks, Dad.”   
Hades patted his shoulder, “Now finish your homework.”   
“Yes sir!” Nico got to it with more fervor, now that there was something really worth looking forward to. Over Melchior’s exquisite lasagna dinner, Hades, Nico, and Erik chatted of education and the goings and comings of Venice and the Olympians. After dinner, Melchior served them tiramisu and wine.   
Hades sat back in his chair with a sigh, “Ah, I’d almost swap lives with you, Nico.”  
Nico scoffed, “Well, it’s thanks to you that they’re here. You chose well.” Hades patted his hand and smiled.   
“That I did.”  
Erik snickered, “Begging your pardon, my lord, but, I think you’re one of the only ones who can choose well.”   
Hades snickered, “I’ll pretend you didn’t say that, even if it is true. Now, shall we get to business? Even though I really hate ruining the mood.”   
Nico sighed as he sat up in his chair, “That’s alright, you had better do what you came to do or else Uncle Zeus would have a word for you.”   
“No kidding.” Hades paused as he swirled his wine. “I need you to go to France.”   
Erik’s eyes seemed to twinkle, “Really?”   
“Why?” asked Nico.   
“I have reason to believe someone is trying to prevent death.”   
Nico sighed, “Isn’t there always someone trying to do that?”   
“Yes, but this person is attempting it through hypnosis.” Erik and Nico glanced at each other questioningly.   
“Hypnosis? You mean that neat magician’s trick of conning people?”  
“Oh, there is real hypnosis, and one man in particular is curious to see how long a man can stay animated under the influence of hypnosis. At least, that’s what I’ve gathered. You might find out differently when you get there, most science experiments change a bit here and there.”   
“Why is this of great importance?”   
“Obviously tampering with natural death, and, I would like for you to act as an observer, a referee, if you will, keeping an eye on it. If in any way, the hypnotist refuses to end the experiment at the request of the patient, his family, or even you, after a fairly reasonable time, I want you to end it, understand?”   
Nico blinked, “You want him to go through with it?”   
Hades nodded, “For a time, yes. No one can truly stop death, as you very well know, but I am curious as to what he, and you, will find. So, what do you say, will you go?”   
“It sounds interesting. You just want me to referee for the most part?”   
“For the most part.”   
“Is there another reason?”   
Hades shrugged, “Well, to make sure the patient does eventually pass, I guess. Since it’s being done in France, I won’t have enough influence to visit you. But, well, here, this should take care of everything.” He plopped a bag of coins on the table and a wad of notes.   
Erik stepped towards the table, “My lord, may I?” Hades nodded and handed him the notes. Erik flipped through them.  
“If you don’t mind my asking, how did you come across this information?”   
Hades sighed, “I have enough influence to hear things. You should know that.” He and Erik shared a knowing glance. “Will it be enough, Erik?”   
He nodded, “This will definitely be more than enough, sir.”  
“Good. The patient is a man by the name of Valdemar who lives in Paris, and his hypnotist is called Carmichael. Well, I must be going, Persephone can only hold the fort for so long,” stated Hades as he rose.   
Nico rose as well, “Of course, thank you for coming.”   
Hades patted his shoulder, “Thank you for taking this matter into your hands, I don’t think I can trust anyone else with it.”   
“U-um, thank you.”   
“Good luck, my son.” With that, Hades faded into the shadows, the only proof he had been there was the money and the empty wine glass.


	2. Off to Paris

Nico and Erik set out almost immediately for the land of France, though Nico complained, he had thought he was done with lessons for the month!   
Erik laughed, “I’m sorry, my liege, but you must remember, France was my home for many years before being brought into your service. And there are things you should know about the French way.”   
“Including its language?”   
Erik shook his head, “Don’t worry about that, there isn’t time to teach you much. You’ll catch on, I’m sure, but there’s only a few words I could teach you now, if you’d like.”   
Nico shrugged, “If you think I’ll catch on pretty quick, there’s no need.”   
Erik nodded, “Alright, well, I do think you should know a few common words before we get there. Bonjour is hello and good morning, merci is thanks, de rien is you’re welcome, oui is yes, non is no, and au revoir is goodbye.”   
“Really? Bonjour is hello and good morning?” Erik nodded. “Sounds similar to buongiorno.”  
Erik nodded, “And you will find some other similar words, but French, though it is considered a Romance language, based on Latin, has some Gaelic and Germanic influences as well. Hence it won’t exactly be the same.”  
“It’s French, not Italian, I’d expect there to be some differences. So, remind me again why we needed to have this conversation in English?”  
Erik shrugged, “You need to be using it a bit more, besides, you’re more likely to meet someone who can speak English in France than Italian.”   
Nico sighed as he sat back in his seat, “Alright, alright, fine. But with all this extra schooling, I expect another month off.”   
Erik grinned, “I’ll consider it.” Nico merely rolled his eyes before Erik had him practice the new words until he could say them proficiently. Erik also taught him how to say please, goodnight, very good, Mr, Ms, Mrs, and phrases like bon appétit, ‘do you speak English, ‘I only speak English’, and ‘Erik is my translator’. By the time their carriage rolled into Paris, Nico understood the French words fairly well, well enough to begin using them at their hotel. But, for the most part, he let Erik do the talking, and the explaining. Of course, they had a ready story. Erik’s face was hidden behind a mask because it was deformed, which was true, and they were looking for M. Valdemar so that Erik could visit his uncle one last time before having to move to America, which was not true. But, thankfully, the people who heard the story bought it, and the two found out where M. Valdemar lived, directed, in fact, to where he lived so that the poor man, Erik, could visit his dying uncle. Nico was so very glad Erik was an amazing actor, or they wouldn’t have gotten as far as they had. They hailed a carriage, and set off immediately towards M. Valdemar’s mansion. They switched to Italian on the ride over.   
“Are you sure it’s a good idea to continue with the nephew bit for Valdemar? I don’t think he’ll buy it.”   
Erik shrugged, “He did have a sister who disappeared many years ago.”  
“Oh, how convenient,” scoffed Nico.   
Erik laughed, “Perhaps, but if there’s anything I know about Parisian women, they tend to go to England or America to escape, not Italy. Italy is considered too close culturally and is more considered an exquisite vacation rather than a fresh start. That’s more of America’s thing, and sometimes England.”  
Nico sighed, “But you’re going to say she went to Italy.”   
“Of course, and of course she wouldn’t have said a thing about me, I’m deformed.”   
“Of course.” The carriage rolled to a stop in front of a grand mansion. “Well, I will say this, Valdemar clearly has better taste than Prospero.”   
Erik snickered, “I would not be surprised if Monsieur Valdemar is a much better man, perhaps more to your taste?”   
“Yes, but what about the hypnotist, Carmichael?”   
Erik shrugged as he stepped out, “Guess we’ll find out.” Nico sighed as he followed Erik to the front door. A servant answered Erik’s knock, and though he looked rather suspicious, still took Erik’s message to Valdemar, an evident fact when the Monsieur himself appeared at the door a few minutes later.   
“Hello, I am M. Valdemar, how may I help you?”   
“You speak English?” blurted Nico.  
M. Valdemar chuckled, “Yes, and clearly you do as well, my servant told me there was a man at the door claiming to know me, and a young boy who clearly did not understand French, so I tried speaking in English. Clearly it worked.”   
Nico gave a slight smirk, “Clearly so. Thank you Monsieur.”   
“Ah, so you are at least learning some French, that’s good. Thanks to you, I assume, Monsieur . . .”   
“Erik, just Erik, Monsieur. I am the butler of this young Seigneur, my beloved master, Nico di Angelo.”   
M. Valdemar held out his hand, “A pleasure to meet you both. But, is it true, Monsieur Erik, that you are a son of my long-lost sister? What news can you give me?”   
Erik sighed, “None, I fear, she left me when I was young because of my deformity. The father of my young master found me on the street and took me in, only asking that I look after his son’s needs.”  
M. Valdemar nodded, “Very well, I had hoped to hear some news of her, but you are here, perhaps that is enough. Though, I must ask, why did you not come sooner?”  
“My humblest apologies, Monsieur, the years on the street have taught me to be cautious when meeting people, I was not sure that you would even see me because I wear a mask due to my deformity. My master’s father was in France just recently and secretly checked up on you, apparently, and informed us upon his return of your illness. And my master came to get a taste of French culture.”  
“Ah, very well, come in, come in. Welcome, dear nephew, welcome. And a warm welcome to you, Seigneur di Angelo. Where are your things?”   
“At the hotel.”   
“What? No, you are family, you should stay here with me in my final days. I will send a servant to pick those up for you. Come, we were just sitting down for dinner.”   
“Oh, we don’t want to impose . . .”  
“Nonsense, if you are going to start sleeping here for your stay, you might as well start eating here! Helene, darling, we have guests!” The only woman sitting at the table rose, followed by the two male guests.  
“Why, who are they, Ernest?”   
“My long lost sister’s son, Erik, and his master, Lord Nico di Angelo.”   
“Why do you wear a mask?” asked one of the men.   
“I’m afraid Erik’s face has a deformity, and his master saw fit to give him a mask so he could present himself in polite circles. And I’m sure he’s quite as conscientious about it as we are, so let’s forget it and eat our dinner, shall we? Oh, and, my dear, could you please set two more places for our guests. Not only will they be eating with us, I’ve invited them to stay with us until my passing.”   
Helene smiled, “Of course dear, it would be a delight to have them. Please, have a seat, I’ll bring the silverware shortly.” She walked out of the dining room, returning soon with two extra settings. The dinner itself was rather delightful, the group chatting away gaily, asking questions of the newcomers. Nico let out a soft sigh of relief when no one was looking, they were all speaking in English. Not only that, he took a fairly good look around, as like the outside, Valdemar’s tastes were almost the exact opposite of Prospero’s. Sure, there were exquisite, expensive pieces, but they weren’t loud and obnoxious like at Prospero’s. After dinner, the group migrated into the living room, where talk turned to mesmerizing, hypnotism, and Valdemar’s condition as Carmichael and Valdemar prepared for a session. Erik and Nico were, well, mesmerized by the technique. When Valdemar’s session was over, Carmichael glanced at the two.   
“Would either of you like a turn?”   
“I, I don’t know,” began Nico.   
“And what about you, Erik?”   
“Perhaps. May I, my liege?”   
Nico shrugged, “It’s your brain.” Erik bowed and took a seat.   
“I am ready.”   
“Good, now watch the lights, and listen to my voice. Your mind is drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. Now you are falling asleep, you are asleep. You will listen and obey my commands, not your master’s.” Nico stiffened, he knew where this guy was going, but he stayed rooted to the spot. “You will believe everything I tell you. You hide behind that mask because you are not deformed, you are beautiful, so beautiful, that all who see your face would love you. Now, remove the mask.”   
“No.”   
Carmichael blinked, “I beg your pardon? You will do as I say!”   
“No, I know what my face looks like, I have lived with it for years, not you, none of your pretty words can ever change the truth.” Carmichael let out a soft growl, but he ended the session with Erik.   
He turned to Nico, “Would you like to try now?”   
“Perhaps I shall.” Nico took a seat, and Carmichael began again, only this time, he told Nico to tell Erik to take off his mask. “Why is seeing what’s beneath the mask so important to you?” blurted Nico. But no matter how hard Carmichael tried, he could not get Nico and Erik to submit to him.   
“Well, I’m afraid I must cut this entertaining session short, I’m sure our guests are very tired from their trip.” As if on cue, Nico yawned. Valdemar chuckled, “Case in point. My dear, if you could see Erik and young Nico to their rooms, I will attend to Mr. Carmichael and Dr. James.”  
Helene smiled, “Of course, Ernest.” She led them up the stairs to two rooms, where the servant had already deposited their luggage. “Erik, you may have this room, Nico, this one. If there’s anything you need, ring the bell, the butler will be up a little late.”   
Erik bowed, “Thank you, madame, but, if you’ll be so kind, I am Nico’s butler and wish to continue serving him as such while we are here.”  
“At least let our butler show you around.”  
“A good idea. Thank you, Madame.”  
“Of course, well, goodnight.”   
“Goodnight,” the two echoed before Helene left them. The two quickly decided to go over their impressions of the hypnotist and the doctor in the morning, and turned in for the night.


	3. Monsieur Valdemar

The next morning, Ernest wanted to take the duo on a tour through Paris. Erik and Nico readily accepted, Erik acting more like a kid at Christmas, all giddy with excitement over visiting Paris again. The couple treated them to the finest restaurant for lunch, a bit problematic due to Erik’s mask, but he was able to work around it. The next few days were pretty much spent in the same manner, the Valdemars taking Nico and Erik around Paris, eating out for lunch, and learning more about each other. Later, they would dine at the Valdemars with Dr. James and Mr. Carmichael, after which Carmichael would mesmerize Ernest. After a while, they had to stop their daily excursions, Ernest’s health was quickly deteriorating, and though Carmichael’s treatments could ease the pain, it could not stop Valdemar’s body from doing what it would naturally do, and die.   
“How long does he have?” whispered Erik when they were watching another treatment.   
“Days, he won’t live another week,” came Nico’s soft answer.   
“A pity, I rather like the fellow.”   
“I do too, in fact, another reason to keep a close eye on Carmichael.”   
“You’ve noticed the same things?”   
“That he clearly wants Helene as his prize? He thinks no one’s watching, but I think even the doctor’s noticed. I overheard him warn Helene the other day about it, and to try and convince her husband not to go through with Carmichael’s experiment.”   
“And that resulted in our being witnesses to her promise to marry the good doctor after Ernest has passed.”  
Nico nodded, “I’m glad you convinced him to put it down in writing and to have us hide it, no telling what Carmichael would try once he has Ernest under his power.”   
“I can think of two options, my liege, either he will tell Ernest to tell his wife to marry Carmichael, or refuse to let Ernest go unless Helene married him.”   
“I wouldn’t put it past him to try both,” mumbled Nico.   
When I pass my hand in front of your face, you will wake,” stated Carmichael as he brought Ernest out of his trance.   
“Ah, thank you, Mr. Carmichael, that eases the pain considerably, and now I can do this.” He reached behind the couch and pulled out several packages. “Since Dr. James tells me I have only a matter of time before death comes knocking, I figured I would present my dearest and closest friends with some parting gifts.”   
“Oh, Mr. Valdemar, you shouldn’t have,” began Dr. James.   
“Oh, nonsense, I wanted to! Besides, I know that my dear nephew and his wonderful master will not be able to stay long after my passing, so, I got a few special things for them as well. But, first, for my dear wife, Helene, may you remember me fondly whenever you see it.”   
Helene gasped when she opened the box, “Oh, Ernest, it’s lovely!” She pulled out an exquisite sapphire necklace and matching earrings set in gold.   
“Only the best for you, my dear.” He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before helping her put them on. “Next, I have something for you, Dr. James.”   
“Why, thank you, Mr. Valdemar,” stated the doctor as his package opened to reveal a golden pocket watch and a matching chain.   
“You are most welcome, Doctor. Mr. Carmichael, I know you only wish to hypnotise me at the moment of death, which you will certainly get, but I figured a little present to express my gratitude for everything you have done for me is well overdue, so, for you, Mr. Carmichael.”   
“Thank you,” stated Mr. Carmichael as he took it and gently opened it to reveal a brand new suit. He gave Ernest a quick nod.   
“I’m glad you like it. Now, last, but most certainly not least, Erik and Nico. Getting something for you proved to be more of a challenge as I have not known you for very long, but, I think this would please you.” He handed each of them a present. “Well, go on, open it.”  
“My liege, perhaps you should . . .”  
“Erik, I’m more curious about yours. What needs to be wrapped in an odd shape like that?”   
Erik smirked knowingly, “I think I know, but I shall go first to quench your curiosity.” He opened the package to reveal a couple of bottles of the finest French wines. “Ah, perfect, you have chosen my present well, Uncle Earnest, thank you.”   
“You are most welcome, I’m glad you like it. Nico?” Nico glanced at his and opened it with zeal. He gasped at its contents.   
“Why it’s a English-French dictionary!” Nico’s cheeks seemed to hurt as he smiled at Ernest, “Thank you!”   
Ernest chuckled, “You are very welcome.”   
“There’s another book. The Hunchback of Notre Dame?”   
Ernest nodded, “I think you’ll like it, it most certainly has a French flair to it that will make you think that you’ve taken a piece of France home with you.”   
“Thank you! I’ll be sure to learn French as fast as I can so that I can read it!”   
Erik chuckled, “Thank you, Uncle, now he has motivation to learn French!” The others chuckled as they returned to their drinks and thanked Ernest again for the presents. Erik joined them, the adults chatting away about the gifts and the generosity of Mr. Valdemar. Nico simply fingered his books, The Hunchback of Notre Dame really sounded interesting, no doubt he would have to fight Erik for it as well since it sounded like the main character would be like them, ugly and misunderstood. He glanced back up, he could almost sense it, Ernest’s aura ticking like a clock, counting down the minutes to when he would take his final breath. The next few days seemed to fly by, though the four never left the house, Ernest’s condition having gotten worse. Nico did reveal his relationship to Hades to Ernest in secret and the real reason for his presence, but left out the absence of Ernest’s family ties to Erik. Too soon, the day came, at the end of the week, as Nico had predicted, Ernest was literally at death’s door. The doctor, his wife, Erik, and Nico were by his bed side the whole day.   
“Doctor, I do think it’s time,” gasped Ernest. Helene sniffled.   
“Do not cry my dear, I do not want you to be sad. You will look after her for me, won’t you, Dr. James?”   
“I will, I promise.”   
Ernest nodded slowly, “Good, thank you. Erik, Nico, in the few days we have known each other, I already consider you the sons I could never have. Thank you, for being here.”  
“You, you’re welcome,” whispered Nico, trying not to tear up.   
“Dr. James, if you could . . . fetch Mr. Carmichael . . . please.”   
The doctor nodded, “Of course.” He left, and a few minutes later, he and Mr. Carmichael entered. Carmichael immediately set up the hypnotic machine while Ernest offered some consoling words for his wife. Carmichael set to work mesmerizing Ernest, this time not releasing him from the hypnosis.   
“Valdemar, you will sleep now. You surrounded by darkness, and you will sleep.”   
“I will sleep,” moaned Valdemar in reply. Carmichael set about turning off the hypnosis machine, when Valdemar spoke. “I am dying.” Helene let out a gasp as Carmichael and James went into action.   
“No, listen to my voice, Valdemar, you are not dying!”   
“I am,” moaned Ernest.   
“No you are not! Listen to my voice, Valdemar, you are asleep!”  
“I am dead,” came Ernest’s slow but definite reply. Dr. James quickly took his pulse.   
Glancing around, he confirmed what Nico already knew, “He’s dead.” But Nico sensed something off about this death, something wasn’t right.


	4. The Power of Hypnosis

“No!” came a disembodied voice, startling everyone. “It is so dark here.”   
“That’s Ernest’s voice!” exclaimed Helene.   
“But he’s definitely dead,” came the doctor’s reply after checking Valdemar’s pulse again.   
Carmichael leaned in, “Valdemar, can you hear me?”   
“Yes, I can hear you.”   
“Where are you, Valdemar?”   
“I’m surrounded by darkness. It’s so dark, and . . . people, multitudes of people.”   
“Valdemar . . .”  
“No! No!”   
“You will sleep!”   
“No!”   
“Stop it! Just let him die!” cried Helene.  
“Let him go, Mr. Carmichael!” came the doctor’s order.   
“My liege, should we interfere? Your father said . . .”  
“I know what my father said, Erik, perhaps a compromise is in order.” He stepped closer to the bed and shouted, “Listen!” Everyone became quiet. “Mr. Valdemar, can you hear me?”  
“Nico, save me.”   
“Mr. Valdemar, did you promise Mr. Carmichael he could test some mesmerizing hypotheses on you at the moment of death?”   
“I did.”  
“No, please,” begged Helene.  
“Madame, I propose a compromise. Mr. Carmichael, you have a week to experiment with Mr. Valdemar. After that, you must hand him over to his wife for a proper burial.”  
“I need more time,” began Carmichael.   
“Two weeks, that’s the most I can allow.”   
“Oh no, only I can release him, I will take as much time as I please!”   
Nico got in his face, “Don’t be so sure about that. Two weeks, Mr. Carmichael, after that, I might have to call in the police, and you wouldn’t want that, now would you?” Mr. Carmichael pursed his lips. “Two weeks, are we in agreement? Mrs. Valdemar?”   
Helene nodded, “I think that’s reasonable.”   
“Doctor James?”   
“If he goes beyond the allotted time, I’ll go for the police myself.”  
Nico nodded, “Thank you, Doctor. Mr. Valdemar, think you can hold out for two more weeks?”   
“I . . . don’t know, let me be at peace, please!”   
“Valdemar, be still! Now . . .” began Carmichael.   
Erik interrupted with, “We are in agreement, Mr. Carmichael, you should be grateful you have more than a day to do this.”   
Carmichael glanced at them, a hint of anger flashed across his face before it disappeared, “Very well, two weeks it is.”   
Nico nodded, “Good, now, if you don’t mind, I would like to retire for the night. Erik, if you please?”   
“Of course, my liege.” Erik turned and bowed to the others, “Good night.” He followed Nico to his room, and helped him get ready for bed. “Carmichael will not keep his promise.”   
“I know.”   
“What is your plan?”   
“Leave for the last days and stay away for a few days after the two weeks are up, checking periodically.”   
“Are you hoping Carmichael will slip, thinking the doctor is the only one to deal with?”   
“At least make him act faster.”   
“What for?”   
“If love can defeat death, who’s to say it can’t defeat mesmerizing?”   
“Brilliant, but risky, very risky.”   
“It’s the only thing we have at the moment, Valdemar will only listen to Carmichael’s commands, and if we killed Carmichael . . .”  
“There’s a slim to none chance we could snap him out of it.” Nico nodded. Erik sighed, “Very well. Do you have an excuse ready, or should I come up with one?”   
Nico shrugged, “You’re the nephew.”  
“And you’re the lord.”   
“Of course, fine, I’ll think of something,” grumbled Nico as he crawled into his bed. “Good night.”   
“Bonne nuit,” came Erik’s reply. Nico grumbled as Erik closed the door, but he was sound asleep in no time. The next week passed fairly uneventfully, Helene, Erik, and Nico were moved out of the house by the doctor as Ernest’s moanings echoed throughout the house, interrupting their sleep. That left Carmichael staying at the mansion as he took care of his research. But Erik, Nico, and Dr. James did check on his progress from time to time. It was the eleventh day into the experiment when Erik pointed out that they had no excuse to leave.   
“I know, I know, give me a bit more time, please.”   
“A bit of time is all we can afford if we are going to put your plan into action.”   
“I know, I’ll have something tomorrow.” Though he said that, he was panicking, he really couldn’t think of anything. He wasn’t sure what to say at first, but he did have an excuse by dinner. It in fact came in the guise of a letter for Nico. It was from Hades, congratulating him on reaching a compromise, and that if there was any trouble with Carmichael, to send a note directly to Hades as he had his own people working on a way to free Valdemar from the mesmerize from their side. Hades also suggested Nico use the letter as an excuse to get away for awhile, one of Hades’ messengers having told the god Nico’s plan. Nico did use the letter as an excuse, and it worked perfectly as it was written in Italian.  
“If you don’t mind my asking, Nico, was that a letter from your father?” asked Helene when Nico emerged from his room for dinner.  
“Yes ma’am, it was, he was wondering if Erik and I could take care of some business for him in, uh, Bordeaux? Is that how you pronounce it?”   
“It is, it is where the wine got it’s name, after all,” pointed out Erik.   
“Oh, right, well, I wasn’t sure if the French pronounced it differently, but, Father would like it if we could take care of it since we’re in France and he’s still in Italy. He said we could have another month here if we took care of it fairly quickly.”   
“Then shall we leave by the first train tomorrow morning and get it over with quickly?”  
Nico nodded, “I think so. Sorry, Doctor, I know you were counting on us to be here when the two weeks were up, but it looks like we’ll be gone for a few days.”   
Doctor James sighed, “I know, I will go over there tomorrow to remind him about ending it.”  
“Thank you, we’ll try to make this quick and get back here as soon as possible.” The next morning, they were off, heading south. They only went a few miles southwest of Paris, stopping in Versailles, and waited.


	5. Science Notes

It was the seventeenth night after Ernest’s death when Nico shadow-traveled the two to the mansion. Ernest’s disembodied voice echoed throughout the house.  
“No! Release me! Let me rest! Please!!”   
“Valdemar, do you hear me? Be still!” Erik and Nico peeked into the study, there was Carmichael, bent over several papers and scribbling away. Ernest’s moaning dimmed down, but he didn’t really pause. Erik and Nico tiptoed up to their old rooms.  
“We need to copy those notes,” muttered Nico as he pulled out some paper and a pen from the bag he left at the mansion.   
“I expect I’ll be doing that.”   
“Well yeah, I can’t read French.” They waited a while after Carmichael finally went to bed before they tiptoed back down the stairs and into the study.   
“Hmm, not much outside of ‘mind rules over matter’, ‘the body still decomposes’, and ‘I have complete power over him’.”  
Nico picked up a sheet, “This one has Helene’s name on it.” Erik took the sheet from him, and his eyes widened.   
“He is most certainly going to make Helene his wife, one way or another, we were right in thinking that he would use his power over Uncle Ernest to force her hand.”  
Nico pursed his lips, “Good thing we decided to stay close. But, what of the doctor? He said he would call in the police if we couldn’t. What did Carmichael tell him to change his mind?” Ernest’s low moans began to intensify.   
“Valdemar, be still! Sleep!”   
“I will copy what is most important.”   
“Alright, I want to check on Mr. Valdemar. Meet back in our room?”   
Erik nodded, “Yes.” With that, Nico shadow-traveled to the room where Ernest still laid. The odor of decay washed over him like a tidal wave, causing him to wince at the stench.   
“Help me. Release me.” muttered the disembodied voice of Ernest. Nico approached the bed, and let out a soft gasp when he saw the face. Ernest almost looked like he had been covered in flour, but Nico knew better, it was the decay of his flesh. Nico gritted his teeth, Ernest should have been buried by now, his spirit should have passed by now, but both were under the control of Carmichael. Nico leaned in, he had an idea, he just hoped it would work, and if it didn’t work, at least he had a back-up plan.   
“Mr. Valdemar, Mr. Valdemar, can you hear me?”  
“Release me.”   
“Mr. Valdemar, can you hear me?”   
“Help me.”   
Nico sighed, then began to concentrate, “Ernest Valdemar, I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, by the power my father gave me by birthright, I command you to leave your body.”   
“No! So dark!” moaned Ernest as Nico gasped, Ernest seemed to be fighting him. But Nico knew it couldn’t have been Ernest, he would have left willingly, no, Carmichael held too much power over him. Nico had to give up, he could feel his strength wane, just in time to hear a lock turning in the door. Nico ducked under the bed as Carmichael entered the room and approached the bed.  
“Valdemar, do you hear me? Be still! Sleep! Keep up your strength, your wife and your doctor will be here day after tomorrow, you will tell them then.”   
“No,” moaned Ernest.  
“Valdemar, you will tell Helene that you wish for her to marry me.”  
“Release me!”   
“Only when I’m through with you, Valdemar, and not a minute sooner. Now, sleep!” Ernest’s moaning slowly eased into quiet before Carmichael finally left the room and locked the door. Nico quickly shadow-traveled to his room, where Erik was waiting.   
“What happened?” he whispered. “I saw Carmichael go into the room.”  
Nico told him everything he heard, ending with, “We’re going to need to take the afternoon train back.”  
Erik nodded, “Well, it looks like we’ll find out if your hypothesis is correct, and if Carmichael’s control will turn on itself.”  
Nico nodded, “What did you find?”   
“I think it would be better to show you at the hotel.”   
“Right, hang on tight.”   
“I always do.” Nico shadow-traveled them back to the hotel, but instead of being shown the notes, was promptly marched off to bed. They did go over the notes in the morning and on the train ride back, Erik having translated the originals into Italian. The gist of it was Ernest’s will seemed to get weaker the longer he was under Carmichael’s command, that the body seemed to decompose at a slower rate, and that the soul was clearly connected to the mind. They stayed at their old hotel room for the night, before heading out early the next morning to the doctor’s office. The way was slow as it was beginning to snow, and by the time they got there, found out that Helene and the doctor had left for Valdemar’s. They instantly went straight towards Valdemar’s, unsure of what they would find upon their arrival.


	6. Death Paused No Longer

“Where’s Mrs. Valdemar and Doctor James?” blurted Nico the instant the two got into the house.   
“Upstairs in Mr. Valdemar’s room with Mr. Carmichael,” the butler replied as he took their coats.   
“Let’s go Erik!” The two bounded up the stairs, just in time as Carmichael was closing the door. “Mr. Carmichael, we need to speak to you,” stated Nico in a deadly serious tone.   
“So it would seem. Come in, you’re just in time.” Carmichael opened the door to let them in, Helene and Dr. James already in the room.   
“Erik, Nico! You’re back!” exclaimed Helene.   
“And as Mr. Carmichael pointed out, just in time.” Doctor James pointed to the bed, “He’s refused to release Mr. Valdemar, so now I have come to order him to release him. Not a request, an order.”   
“And how do you propose to make me comply?” asked Carmichael coldly.   
Dr. James reached into his medical bag, and pulled out a gun, “This way, sir, release him, or I’ll kill you.”   
“Elliot!”   
“Kill me, and Valdemar will never be released.” Nico and Eric glanced at each other, just as they figured.   
“It’s a chance I’ll have to take, but you won’t be able to control him any longer. Now, release him, or I will shoot you.”  
“Wait, there’s something you should hear.”  
“No more from you . . .”  
“I didn’t say it was from me.” Nico and Erik glanced at each other as Carmichael walked towards the bed. “Valdemar, tell them what you were just telling me.”  
“I don’t want Helene to marry Dr. James, I want her to marry Mr. Carmichael.”  
“What?”  
“No!”  
“That’s not Mr. Valdemar’s wishes, you made him say that!” blurted the doctor.   
“You heard him, that was his voice.”  
“Is this part of your experiment, Mr. Carmichael, to see if a spirit can be controlled through hypnosis and make them say whatever you want?” Nico asked coolly.   
“You, sir, may be a lord, but you are still a child and have no right to speak on this matter,” Carmichael replied a bit harshly. Nico began to glare at him, making him rather uneasy. “The point is, those are his wishes, will you deny him that?”   
“Those were not his wishes, Mr. Carmichael, you told him to say that,” stated the doctor.   
“I did not, apparently a man can change his mind after death.”   
“Now listen here . . .”  
“Elliot, please go.” They all glanced at Helene in surprise.   
“But, Helene . . .”  
“Please, just go. Erik, Nico, you as well, please, go.”   
“Mrs. Valdemar . . .”  
“Please.”   
“Fine,” muttered the doctor. He turned to Carmichael, “But I will be back, and if you harm her in any way, I will kill you.” He stomped off towards the table where he left his bag and put the gun back into it before grabbing it and walking to the door. Carmichael unlocked and opened it. Dr. James paused to glance at Helene before walking out, followed by Erik, who made it look like Nico was walking out with him. Nico had taken the opportunity of when no one was looking and hid under the bed, Erik the only one noticing. But he needn’t have worried, as soon as Carmichael closed and locked the door, his eyes fixed on his prize, Helene Valdemar.   
“So, you believe me?”   
“I am in agreement with Doctor James, I heard my husband’s voice, but not his real wishes. However, I will bargain with you, I will marry you if you release my husband.”   
“No, I will not bargain with you, Madame, you will marry me in any case.”   
“What? Oh no, Mr. Carmichael, not until you end my husband’s torments.”  
“Edicts, orders from you? Let me enlighten you, I am the one in charge here. You will do as I say, or I will leave Mr. Valdemar exactly as he is and never release him.” Nico blinked, that was basically the same thing she was offering, Carmichael just wanted to feel like he was in control. “I have coveted you these many months, and I will have you as my wife, I will take you, body and soul!”   
Helene gasped, “I’ve heard enough!” She walked by him, but he grabbed her. “Let me go, you’re hurting me! Help! Somebody help me!”   
Nico quickly crawled out from under the bed, “Mr. Carmichael, let her go!” The two turned, Helene screamed and fainted. “M-Mrs. Valdemar?” Had he looked too scary? Carmichael gave a yell and rushed to the door to unlock it, but fumbled with the key and dropped it.   
“No!” He turned and dashed to the curtains. That’s when Nico noticed someone walking next to him. He turned, gasped, and backed up against the wall. Valdemar was walking towards Carmichael, no doubt in response to Helene’s cries of help! And neither Nico nor Carmichael were controlling him! Nico watched petrified as Ernest closed in slowly and menacingly on Carmichael, his skin changing from flour white to an icky goo. Carmichael backed up against the fireplace, he had nowhere else to go and Ernest was closing in. He let out a scream as Ernest lunged at him, and Nico sensed both men’s souls leaving their bodies. Valdemar’s body crumbled into goo as it fell on top of Carmichael’s body. Nico took a few shaky breaths before turning his attention to the key.  
“Helene, Helene!” Dr. James’ voice echoed through the door as he banged on it.  
“Nico!” came Erik’s voice.   
“H-hang on, I’m unlocking the door!” He opened the door and let the two men in.  
“Helene!” Dr. James went straight to the unconscious body on the floor while Erik turned to Nico.   
“Are you alright?”   
“Yeah, but . . . I guess, Mr. Valdemar figured out his own solution.” Nico pointed at the mess on top of Carmichael’s body, Dr. James noticing it at the same time as he was picking up the waking Helene. They grimaced in disgust at the sight before quickly vacating the room.


	7. Invitation and Decision

It took them a little over a week, but they got the mess cleaned up and both men buried, what was left of Valdemar, that is. Dr. James and Helene were married, and Ernest’s property was split between Helene and Erik, Helene receiving most of it as Erik had not much use for it.   
“Helene and I have been talking, we would like it if you stayed with us for the rest of your visit here,” said Dr. James one evening as they sat around the dining table for dinner.   
“Oh, um . . .”  
“You are going to be here for another month, right?” asked Helene.   
“I, I don’t know, I really didn’t put too much thought into it.”   
“Your father did say if you took care of that business in Bordeaux, you could have another month of vacation, right?”   
Nico nodded, “He did, but he left the decision up to me if we were going to stay in Paris or head back home.”   
“Of course, the choice is yours.”   
“But if you do decide to finish your vacation in Paris, you’re more than welcome to stay with us,” smiled Dr. James.   
“Thank you, now I’ll really have to think about it.” The others chuckled and talk continued on to other topics. Later that night, Erik met Nico in his room.   
“So, are we going to stay here for the rest of the month?”   
“I, I don’t know.”   
“My liege, if I may offer some advice?” Nico nodded. “Being alone is the easiest path, I understand, all too well.” Nico scoffed. “Finding someone who will accept us for who we are is hard as many will run away screaming once they know our secrets. My face, your powers? That is enough cause for fear, especially since you are a son of the Big Three, that makes you very powerful, and rather dangerous. But if people will allow you to get close, they’ll see that you have a heart of gold. Dr. and Mrs. James sees that, as do Francesca and Gino. You see? Now you have four people who value your company as much as I do. I understand that they may seem more like my friends than yours, but it’s a start, don’t you think?”   
“Maybe.”   
“So I suggest we spend the rest of the month in Paris and in the company of our friends. Even if we never see them again, at least we have made some memories.”   
Nico nodded and sighed, “Right, well, I’ll think a bit more on it tonight. I’ll have an answer by morning.”   
“Very well, goodnight, sir, sweet dreams.”   
“Good night Erik.” Nico stayed up for a while, thinking it over. The thing with the couples was, none of them had seen Erik’s face nor knew about Nico’s powers. But he knew, the instant they found out, they would shun him and Erik. He wanted real friends, people who wouldn’t shun him or Erik, accept them for who they are. He hugged his pillow, but he also understood why people would fear and shun them. Everyone wants life, everyone wants beauty, everyone wants joy and sunshine and butterflies all the time. And who wouldn’t? Even Nico himself and Erik wanted that, Nico wanted to be able to look healthy, Erik would be happy with just a plain face. But they were dealt an unlucky card and were stuck with it, and most would not look past that. If the two revealed their secrets to the couples, all knowledge they had gained about the two would fly out the window and fear would take over, fear of what they could do. Nico heaved a sigh before his eyelids drooped and sleep overtook him. But as he promised, he had made a decision by morning.   
“Dr. James, Mrs. James, I want to thank you so much for your invitation to stay with you,” began Nico.   
“I assume you’ve made your choice?” asked Helene.  
Nico nodded and sighed, “I have, and I’ve decided . . . to accept. We’ll stay for another month.”   
“That’s wonderful! Oh, um, may I hug you?” Nico blinked, but he nodded. Helene smiled as she wrapped him up in a tight squeeze, “That’s great news! Dr. James and I can help Erik with translating.”   
“Helene, don’t scare the boy, he could change his mind!”   
Nico laughed, “Highly doubt it. I plan to thoroughly enjoy the rest of my time here. No mysteries or anything like that.” Talk soon turned to things to do around Paris that Ernest wasn’t able to show them before he died, but as they were to find out, Nico spoke too soon.


End file.
